Amor secreto
by Rossy98
Summary: Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que había llegado a la torre de Gryffindor y que encima me equivoque de habitación, era la de los chicos. No seria tan grave sino fuera porque Ginny y Harry se encontraban en una posición bastante comprometedora, mientras el me miraba con ganas de matarme. Bueno, creo que hoy dormire afuera. One-shot


Era de noche y ya me tenia que ir a mi habitación, por suerte logre terminar mi tarea de historia mágica. Cada vez es mas difícil mantener un buen nivel al estar en sexto, pero me gustan los retos. Me quede mucho tiempo en la biblioteca y se me paso la hora, lo bueno es que durante el tiempo que estuve ahí pude dejar de pensar en el.

Es tan rara su forma de ser, tiene esos cambios repentinos que pareciera que tiene doble personalidad. A veces se muestra tan amable, al menos para ser el, y después en un segundo se vuelve a convertir en el frío, odioso, egocéntrico, engreído y despectivo con los demás de siempre.

Ese desprecio que tiene hacia los hijos de muggles, que el llama sangre sucia, hace que me den ganas de golpearlo. Pero después me regala una sonrisa y me habla como si fuéramos amigos, lo que hace que piense de verdad tiene un problema serio. Muy serio.

Yo soy _una sangre sucia_, de hecho debo ser una de las personas que mas odia no solo por eso, sino por ser amiga de su enemigo, Harry Potter. Siempre delante de sus amigos me insulta de la peor forma que puede, pero cuando estamos solos es diferente ¿puede que todo lo que hace solo sea una actuación?, pero en ese caso ¿cual es la mentira y cual es la verdad? ¿quien es el verdadero Draco Malfoy?

Si, por si no lo notaron antes del que hablaba era nada mas ni nada menos que el chico que se cree superior a todos solo por ser _sangre pura_, por pertenecer a Slytherin y ser muy bueno en la magia. Una persona tan arrogante y orgullosa que sigue enojado con el chico que rechazo su amistad en primer curso y que ademas se lleva toda la atención, con uno de mis mejores amigos.

Y a pesar de todo el empezó a llevarse bien conmigo. Recuerdo que hace un tiempo yo estaba triste, otra vez me había peleado con Ron, el se acerco a mi y me hizo sonreír al decir: eres demasiado buena para ese tarado y no hay razón para que llores, menos si tienes tan linda sonrisa.

Después de eso nos quedamos hablando y pude conocer otra parte de Malfoy que nadie mas conoce. Su manera de actuar no solo me confunde, sino que también me intriga. Quiero averiguar todo sobre el, acercarme mas, pero no se muy bien porque y me da miedo pensar en la posibilidad de que sea... amor.

Si me llego a enamorar de Draco Malfoy no solo estaría traicionando a los que quiero, sino que también me estaría traicionando a mi misma. Mis ideales y principios los estaría dejando de lado, ya que el representa muchas cosas con las que no estoy de acuerdo. Otra razón por la que no quiero que eso pase es que no quiero salir lastimada, que todo sea una broma.

Aun a si quiero ser su amiga y hasta me lo imagino de nuestro lado, el de los buenos. Pero solo es un sueño estúpido, sin sentido. Por eso no le dije a nadie lo que pasa, porque no se como va a terminar.

Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que había llegado a la torre de Gryffindor y que encima me equivoque de habitación, era la de los chicos. No seria tan grave sino fuera porque Ginny y Harry se encontraban en una posición bastante comprometedora, mientras el me miraba con ganas de matarme. Bueno, creo que hoy dormire afuera.

Me fui corriendo de ahí agarrando la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador, para que no me encontraran. Al llegar a la sala común vi que estaban mis compañeros, preparándose para dormir, que me miraban como diciendo te advertimos. Al parecer sabían las intenciones de Harry y decidieron dormir ahí, pero eso no importa ya que tengo que correr por mi vida.

No escucho que me persiga, pero seguro lo va a hacer. Me puse la capa de invisibilidad y empece a bajar las escaleras, tal ves Hagrid deje que me quede con el. O dormire en algún salón que haya.

Por andar distraída, algo que tengo que dejar de hacer, me choque con el causante de todo esto, Draco Malfoy. Se que no tengo que echarle la culpa, pero si el no se comportara como lo hace posiblemente no habría estado pensado en el, no me habría confundido de cuarto y no tendría que huir hasta que a mi amigo se le pase el enojo.

-¿Granger?- pregunto confundido al verme, ya que se me había caído la capa-¿que haces con eso?

-Estoy tratando de que no me maten, a si que por favor se tan amable de moverte y dejarme pasar-le respondi de mala manera.

-¿Quien quiere matarte?-dijo preocupado y enojado.

-Tranquilo, no es nada grave o eso creo. Lo que pasa es que interrumpi a Harry mientras estaba con Ginny haciendo... bueno, ya sabes-dije algo avergonzada por lo ultimo.

-Jajaja a si que San Potter trataba de tirarse a Weasley jajaja- dijo sin poder controlar la risa-¿y como es que la comadreja permite eso?

-Creo que no lo sabe. No lo vi por ahí, a si que supongo que el también estará haciendo de las suyas con Lavender.

-Jajaja estaban por hacerlo sin que el otro se diera cuenta ¿podria ser mejor?

-Ya callate, alguien te puede oír y ahora que te conté mi linda historia ¿me dejas pasar?- ya estoy bastante cansada como para ser amable y creo que el lo noto por el tono que use.

-Esta bien, ya deje de reírme, ¿pero adonde vas a ir?

-Tenia pensado ir a la casa de Hagrid o a la sala de astronomía.

-No voy a dejar que hagas eso, ven conmigo- dijo mientras me agarraba del brazo y me arrastraba- ah, y mejor ponte la capa.

Le hice caso y anduvimos un rato hasta que llegamos a la torre de Slytherin. No se porque en todo el camino no me resisti, digo no somos tan cercanos ¿deberia confiar en el?

-Bien querida Granger hoy te quedaras conmigo- dijo mientras me regalaba una sonrisa.

-¿Q-que?

-Asi es, dormiras en mi cuarto. No me digas que no te diste cuenta que este era el plan.

La verdad si lo pensé, pero tan rápido aparecía la idea mas rápido se iba. Dormir en la misma habitación que el... es extraño, no se si pueda hacerlo.

-No estoy segura de que sea buena idea, Malfoy.

-Vamos, te prometo que no te haré daño, ni dejare que los demás lo hagan. Por favor, acepta ¿si?-me suplico y al verlo a la cara no pude negarme. Era extraño, pero también tentador y me daba curiosidad.

-Esta bien.

Volvió a sonreirme y juntos entramos a la sala común, donde ya no se encontraba nadie. Fuimos a la habitación que compartía con Crabbe y Goyle, pero ninguno se encontraba ahí, asi que me saque la capa solo por un rato.

-No se donde estan, pero lo que es seguro es que están comiendo- respondio la pregunta que no formule, pero era bastante obvio que era eso en lo que estaba pensando.

-Como no se si volverán tendrás que dormir en mi cama-me lo imaginaba-y claro, para no levantar sospechas, yo también dormire ahí.

Ok, eso también me lo esperaba, pero sigo sin poder creerlo ¿yo, Hermione Granger, voy a dormir en la misma cama que Draco Malfoy? ¿esto es un sueño, me habré golpeado la cabeza?

-Tranquila, como lo prometí no voy hacerte nada. A menos que tu quieras- dijo lo ultimo en un tono sensual que hizo que me sonrojara mas fuerte que nunca.

Me di vuelta para que no me viera, mientras escuchaba su risa y me acomodaba en la cama mirando hacia la pared. Volvi a ser invisible, ya que si alguien me veía durmiendo con el malinterpretarian y se llegaría a saber en todo el colegio.

-Dulces sueños- dijo acomodándose en la cama de espaldas a mi

-Gracias, igualmente

* * *

¿Que hora es?, pero lo mas importante ¿¡donde estoy!? Estaba amaneciendo y al despertar me encontré a Malfoy a mi lado, lo cual me asusto hasta que recordé lo que paso ayer.

No tenia porque asustarme por eso, pero si debía hacerlo ya que no solo tengo MI cabeza en SU pecho, sino que lo estoy abrazando. A-BRA-ZAN-DO.

Para terminar EL tenia rodeada MI cintura con SU brazo. ¿COMO PASO ESO?

Me tome unos segundos para calmarme, pero solo eso ya que al parecer el también estaba despertando. Me hice la dormida, tenia mucha vergüenza como para enfrentarlo ahora y esperaba que el deshiciera ese abrazo e hiciera como sino hubiera pasado nada.

-Mmmhhh- se estaba desperesando-¿Hermione? por un momento pensé que lo había soñado, que bueno que no fue asi- me sorprendió lo que dijo, ademas de que sonaba feliz.

-Ojala todo los días pudiera despertar así, a tu lado y sin ninguna preocupación. Sentir esta tranquilidad y olvidarme por un segundo de la misión que me encargaron.

Estoy en estado de shock, de verdad no me esperaba esto, pero lo que quiero saber es de que misión habla.

-Es una lastima que lo nuestro sea imposible, quisiera haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía porque ahora la situación en la que estoy es mas difícil. Mis padres no importan tanto, puedo desobedecerlos, pero con Lord Voldemort no se juega. Nunca debí hacerme esta marca que lo único que hace es separarnos mas- no puede ser ¡es un mortifago!- Y no solo es por nuestras diferencias, que no se pueden dejar de lado tan fácilmente, también es tu seguridad. Si alguien se enterara de que llegue a enamorarme de ti podrían usarlo en mi contra o simplemente matarnos a ambos. Yo por ser un traidor a la sangre y tu solo por ser la razón de mi traición.

Cuando termino de decir esto estaba llorando, nunca lo había visto así. Yo también estaba mal, pero me contuve ya que no quería que el se pusiera peor. Y es que no puedo creer lo que dijo, el me amaba, pero no me lo decía para no ponerme en peligro.

Ahora la pregunta que ha estado tanto tiempo en mi cabeza fue contestada, el no estaba fingiendo.

-La unica esperanza que me queda es que Potter pueda derrotarlo en la guerra que se avecina, pero igual no cambiaría mucho las cosas. Nadie va a ignorar que fui un mortifago, es algo con lo que voy a cargar toda mi vida. Lo que quisiera es poder decirte todo esto, que lo escuches, pero eso seria ser muy egoísta ya que sin querer podría ponerte en riesgo. Ya llevo mucho tiempo pensando solo en mi, en lo que quiero, sino no estarías aquí.

Dejo de hablar por varios minutos, hasta que sus amigos despertaron. Los saludo y ellos se fueron al Gran comedor, dejándonos solos.

-Granger, despierta tenemos que ir a clases.

después de eso ambos nos fuimos por nuestros lados. Mis amigos al verme me llenaron de preguntas, pero no les preste atención, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que escuche. Y así fue como el día transcurrió rápido ante mis ojos, porque estaba ausente, ida. A la noche, mientras estaba acostada en mi cama, pude aclarar mis pensamientos y decidí escribir una carta:

_Querido Draco:_

_Se que no te esperabas esta carta, pero no pude evitar escuchar todo lo que dijiste sobre mi, lo que sientes. Por eso ahora te digo que no importa lo que seas Draco, ni lo que vaya a pasar. Tampoco importan nuestras diferencias, porque el día en que estemos juntos todo desaparecerá. ¿Mis amigos? no puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero ellos tampoco me importan, no cuando se trata de lo nuestro. Si, lo nuestro porque se que algún día todo lo que soñamos se hará realidad y voy a luchar porque así sea. Y espero que tu también lo hagas, aunque seguro ya lo estas haciendo. Va a sonar muy cursi, pero si mantenemos vivo este sentimiento, si seguimos deseando que lo que nos separa ya no exista, vamos a lograr vencer cualquier cosa. Y por si no lo notaste antes te amo, estoy completamente enamorada de ti y creo que hace bastante. Lo bueno es que me di cuenta y que ahora sabes que eres correspondido, es por esa razón que no debes perder las esperanzas, que aunque sean pocas hay. __El amor que nos tenemos va a hacer que el odio que sienten hacia ti se vaya, nuestra felicidad les hará cambiar de parecer, hasta es posible que si te conocen mejor lleguen a ser amigos. Se que estoy pidiendo mucho, pero no puedo evitarlo, quiero que sea así, quiero ese futuro. Solo hay que esperar, ya veras que juntos saldremos de esto.  
_

_Te ama Hermione. _

Vi que sonrió al terminar de leer, eso me hizo sonreír a mi también. Y aunque tuve que trepar un árbol, y volver a robar la capa de Harry, se que valió la pena solo por ver su sonrisa.


End file.
